1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus driver for a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a data processing system, a plurality of packages each including a semiconductor integrated circuit are inserted into a back panel. The packages share buses formed on the back panel. In this case, each of the packages has a bus driver and a bus receiver.
A prior art bus driver includes an open drain type metal oxide semiconductor (MOS, or more broadly, metal insulating semiconductor (MIS)). This will be explained later in detail.
However, since the prior art bus driver per se does not include a noise removing circuit, a large ringing effect is generated in the bus. Therefore, it takes a long time to converge the ringing effect, which substantially increases the propagation delay time of signals from the bus driver to its respective bus receivers.